Born of Darkness
by xCelestriax
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP sorry for the delay!This is my first fic so bare with me...2 years after Blade 2 Blade Dicovers that there is another daywalker...or is there more to her then meets the eye...R&R SVP
1. Ch A chance Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade or have anything to do with it.

**Chapter 1: A Chance Meeting**

A woman of about 26 years of age with dark brown hair and blood red eyes, wearing a long black leather coat, loose black leather hip huggers, black leather boots, and a black leather tank top, belly shirt was walking down a sidewalk. As the woman passed a dark alleyway four men emerged and started to follow her. The woman, without even looking, knew that she was being followed, so she began to walk faster. The four men took notice to this and began to snicker.  The woman was now running at full speed. She turned a corner and stopped dead in her tracks. She had run right into a dead-end alleyway. The four men stopped at the mouth of the alley and started to walk very slowly toward her.

One of the men smiled and said laughing "You foolish woman did you really think that you would be able to get away from us.."

The man looked at the others then looked back to the woman with a wicked smile across his face. The smile was so wide that it showed a pare of fangs, he was a vampire, they all where vampires. 

As the men began to get closer the woman moved her right hand into her black leather coat as she said " you are the fools…" she smiled showing a little bit of a fang, " YOU MOTHER FUCKEN SUCK HEADS!"

Then with one swift movement she turned around while drawing a hidden sword.

"You!" yelled one of the vampires as he began to lung at her. But before he got close to her a group of Reepers attacked appeared and began to attack the four vampires and the woman. A Reeper lunged at the women but she was able to thrust her sword up and into to the side of the Reeper piercing its heart. The Reeper broke the sword and threw the two halves across the alleyway and then died. Another Reeper grabbed the women around the neck and threw her against a wall in which a pipe was sticking out. The pipe ripped threw the woman's left side. Her blood slowly drizzled down her side to form a puddle on the floor.

"AAAHHH!" she screamed in agony as the Reeper once again grabbed her around the neck and throw her into another wall. She hit the wall with a sickening thud and then fell to the ground using her right hand to try to cover the huge gash in her side. The women looked up and saw that the Reepers had already over come the vampires but only three of them the other one was no where in site. She tried to stand up as all of the Reepers started to approach her, but every time she tried more blood would pour from her side. Finally she was able to get up and also managed to grab the blade half of her sword in her right hand, now using her left hand to cover the gash in her side. 

The Reepers kept getting closer and closer until finally one lunged at the woman. She managed to stay on her feet while trying to hold the one back but soon all the Reepers where lunging at her with their mouths fully open. She pushed the one off of herself and into some of the other Reepers. The rest of the Reepers lunged at the woman. She managed to drive the part of her sword into the mouth of one of the Reepers causing the Reepers tongue to be sliced off. As she withdrew her sword from the Reepers mouth she kicked another Reeper into the wall with the broken pipe causing it to ripe threw the Reepers chest and heart. The Reeper died instantaneously. She managed to kick some more Reepers into the same wall, but they started to overcome her. They just kept on coming. Suddenly one of the Reepers knocked her down from behind and came millimeters from her neck. She spun around fast enough to move the sheath of her sword across the Reepers mouth holding it at bay.

The other Reepers lunged at her but only to be suddenly thrown into a wall by another figure. The woman kicked the one Reeper off of herself and saw a tall dark man also wearing a long black leather jacket. A Reeper lunged at the man but with one swift kick the Reeper and a few others went flying into the near by wall. The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a sword and some thing round. As he moved the sword so that it was directly in front of him he also pulled a pin out of the round object and dropped it on the ground while it started to beep. The man looked at the Reepers and smiled as the round object exploded with a wave of U.V. light. Some of the Reepers still tried to lung but with a few swift movements of his sword the man sliced the Reepers into tiny pieces. 

When the light finally dissipated the woman looked up to see the man reaching his hand down to help her up. She looked at him cautiously for a few seconds but the look in his eyes told her that she could trust him. So she reached up and took his hand. He pulled her up but as he did more blood began to pour from the woman's left side. The woman moved used her left hand to cover the gash as she started to collapse from the amount of blood she was loosing.

"You need to go to the hospital," said the man as he caught her before she fell over.

"I can't… any way it is just a scratch" the woman said as she tried to stay up on her own.

"What do you mean you can't?"

" I …..I…" she looked at him again wondering if she could tell him the truth about her origins. This time she looked deeper into his eyes and again the same feeling came over her. "I'm not exactly human….."

"I can tell.."

"What do you mean?"

"If a full human got a wound like that they would be dead by now." He said as he looked at her left side, "and the only thing I know of that could live after a wound like that would be a vampire…."

"I am not one of those mother fuckers….it because of them I am like this …. A freak.. neither human nor vampire.."

"I know what you mean…" the man said in a clam clear voice.

"you mean to tell that you are the other Daywalker that the vampire nation hates with a passion"

"….yes…"

They just stud there for at least 5 minutes staring at each other until the quietness was broken when the woman cried out in pain as the blood began to pour more fluently from the wound in her side.

"Are you ok?" the man asked as he moved his one hand over top of the woman's wound and applied pressure to it to try and stop the bleeding.

"Ya….what is your name any?"

"Blade …and yours?"

"Tamika……" she said as she passed out and fell into Blade's arms. Blade picked her up and carried her to his car, placed her in the passenger seat, got in him self and drove off into the darkness of night. 

A shadowy figure arose from the from behind a dumpster in the alley, it was one of the four vampires, and smiled a wicked smile as he whisper, to himself, 

"So …She has returned…...."

*************************************************************************

Authors Notes:

      I hope you like it so far. If you have any ideas or feedback please Review and tell me .

P.S……I Know I suck at writing. This is my first fic I have written.  

Tamika in the Fic is not meant to be me. Tamika is a character I made up that I use in chat rooms. 


	2. Ch2 Poison

Disclaimer: I do not own Blade or have anything to do with it.

**Chapter 2: Poison **

 "So …She has returned…...."

"Father will be pleased" said another figure who had just drop from her hiding place far above.

"Hallana...."

"James..." Hallana said as she walked up to and stood by her older brother.

"I was wondering when you would get here"

"..So ..our half sister has returned" Hallana said as the both of them started to walk down the side walk.

"Father will be pleased to hear this..."

"He would be if knew where she was," James said as they started to head in the direction that Blade had taken Tamika, "And the only person that can lead us to her is with the Daywalker."

"Do I sense fear in my dear old brother's voice?"

"I do not fear anything......," James said as he back handed his younger sister, "especially that Daywalker."

"Sorry......But Blade has killed so many of us. Even father fears the Daywalker some."

They walked in silence the rest of the way down the side walk.

*************************************************************************

            Whistler was sitting at a workbench working on a new "toy" for Blade when Blade's black car pulled in to the old warehouse where they were currently staying. Whistler looked up from his work when Blade got out of his car. Blade open the passenger side door and lifted Tamika out of the car with blood still flowing from her wound.

" So you brought back another one," Whistler said as he wiped the grease from his hands with a rag. When Whistler got to the table where Blade had set Tamika down on he noticed that the only wound she had was in her left side.

"Blade you know we can not save anyone who has been bitten by a Ripper"

"She wasn't." Blade said as he applied more pressure to Tamika's wound. 

"Then why bring her here? Why not to a Hospital?"

"Tamika…" Blade said as he looked from Tamika to Whistler, "….is a Daywalker."

"What" Whistler said, "Wait….did you say her name was Tamika?"

"Yes" Blade said as Tamika mound in pain as Blade applied more pressure to her wound.

"Never mind right now, we need to stop the bleeding. Even know she is a Daywalker, she can still bleed to death."

"OK," Blade said. As Whistler went and got the stuff he needed Blade removed Tamika's coat. Blade set it on a chair when a picture fell out of a hidden pocket. The picture had two people in it, a man and a woman. Blade put the picture back into the hidden pocket as Whistler walked back in.

"…..Where……am I?" Tamika said in a weak whisper as Whistler started to work on her wound.

"Some where safe. Now don't try to talk you lost a lot of blood." Blade said as Tamika past out again. "Is she going to make it?"

"It is to soon to tell. Even if we give her some blood, it all depends on how strong she is." Whistler answered as he finished rapping Tamika's wound.

"Ok" Blade said as he carefully picked Tamika up and took her up a set of stairs. Blade then walked throw a door and laid Tamika on a bed and covered her up. Then Blade left the room and shut the door behind him.

"So how was it tonight anyway?"

"The number of Reepers keeps growing and growing. There must have been at least thirty of them where I had found Tamika." Blade then took off his jacket and went over to his car. He reached in and pulled out Tamika's broken sword and set it on the table next to Whistler.

"Do you think you can fix it?"

"Ya," Whistler said as he looked at the two halves.

"Why did you ask if Tamika was her name?"

"When I was being tortured by the vampires, I heard them talking about another Daywalker by the name of Tamika. I did not hear much." Whistler said as he began to work on Tamika's sword. Blade went to his own room to train.

*************************two hours later********************************

            Tamika was sound asleep in a bed when something moved in the shadows near the window which was now open. A woman of about Tamika's age appeared out of the shadows. Blade came in to check on Tamika and saw the other woman. The woman drew two daggers and charged at Blade.

"Get away from her!" They both yelled at the same time.

Suddenly the lamp that was on the bed side table went flying throw the air right between Blade and the woman when they where just inches from hitting each other.

"Remya! Stop it! He is not going to hurt me," Tamika shouted weakly as she griped her left side which was now surging with pain again.

"You know this woman?!" Blade said to Tamika while looking at Remya.

"Ya,…" Tamika said weakly "Blade this is Remya, Remya this Blade, he is the Daywalker that has the vampire nation in an up roar."

"I still don't like him" Remya said as she leaned against the near by wall.

Remya and Blade stared at each other suspiciously for what seemed like an hour until Tamika doubled over in pain as blood started to seep throw the bandages.

"I told you this would happen," Remya said as she went over to Tamika as she past out again, " the poison is still not out of your system."

"Poison?"

"Yes, a vampire named Rakshasas developed it."

"Why, it won't make the vampires any stronger."

"He developed it to use it on Daywalkers. We had found the lab were they were making it and destroyed it, but they were able to infect Tamika with the last of it."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Not yet, and if I do not find one soon it will be too late." Remya said as she got up and left the room.

Whistler was heading up the stairs when he saw Remya come out of the room. He was about to say something when he saw Blade come out. "Who is this?"

"This is Tamika's friend, Remya." Blade said as they all went down the steps and over to Whistler's work bench. 

"How's Tamika?" Whistler said as he started to work on Tamika's sword some more.

"Not good. Remya just told me that Tamika has been poisoned, and until a cure is administered her wounds will not heal all the way."

There was a long silence and then Whistler said, "Maybe if I had a sample of the poison I could try and find the cure," as he turned around and looked at Blade and Remya.                

Remya reached into her pants pocket and pulled out a small test tub with a liquid in it. "Would this be enough to use?" Remya said as she handed Whistler the test tub.

"Ya," Whistler said as he put 2 drops on to a side and placed it under a microscope. He looked into the microscope and said "This is not good!"

"What do you mean" Blade said.

"I can probably make an anti-poison for it but it could take months even years." Whistler said as he looked at Remya and Blade.

        "Then let's get started. I will help as much as I can. I know some things about chemistry," Remya said to Whistler.

"OK," Whistler answered and they went to work. Blade decided to go up and get some sleep. So he headed up the steps and turned to go to his room when he heard Tamika mumbling in her sleep. So Blade went to check on her. Just as he opened the door he heard her mumble, "Poisoned Blood..."    

*************************************************************************

Authors Notes:

Thank you very much for your reviews. I am really sorry it took me so long but I was destructed.


	3. Ch 3 The Darkness Within

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Blade or have anything to do with it.**

**Chapter 3: The Darkness Within **

"_Poisoned Blood…..Key……"_

Blade closed the door of the room as he entered the room in which Tamika lay. He moved swiftly and quietly so not to wake Tamika, to the left side of the bed. Tamika murmured something again but it was so soft that not even Blade could hear it. He placed his hand on her forehead and discovered that she was still burning up so he went over to the window just as the sun was beginning to rise over the awaking city, Blade notices two dark figures flee down a near by man hole.

"Vampires" Blade said as he turned back to Tamika and placed a cold wet cloth on her forehead.

The two vampires dropped in to the sewer as the sun rose. It was the two vampires that had been following Blade and Tamika.

"Father will be pleased that we have found our dear sister and her friend that freak." said James as Hallana and him began to walk down the dark tunnel. They walked for about 5 hours until they came to a dead end. With out a word to each other they both put their hand on a rock. A door opened up and they entered. The two vampires walked down a long and dark hall way until they came to a blood red double door. Turning the gold colored handle, they entered a large room. Two guards where posted at every entrance. James and Hallana walked over to a door that was graded by at least four guards. Hallana then placed her wrist in to the opening next to the door. It scaned her wrist to reveal a vampire graph. AS she removed her arm from the scanner, the great door next to it opened and the two walked in to the room.

An elderly looking vampire sat in a throne like chair with scarlet velvet covering it. The vampire was wearing a long black cape with a colorless shirt and black pants. He was sipping crimson blood from a crystal wine glass as James and Hallana knelt on the ground a bowed before him.

"What news do my daring children bring to me today."

"The long lost daughter has returned Father." James said as he amd Hallana rose to there feet.

"Then where is my daughter?"

"She is with her 'friend' and the daywalker, Blade." Hallana hissed in anger. She had lost so many of her friends because of Blade. The elder vampire rose from his feet

"James, get your team ready. It is time we get back what belongs to us. Dismissed! " The elder vampire ordered. After his two children left, a human entered.

"So you have decided to unleash the demons, Lord Rakshasas." The man said as he refilled Rakshasas wine glass with blood.

Whistler sat at a table looking into the microscope at a slide with a sample of the poison on it. Remya stood next to him working on the computer run simulations trying to find out how the poison would react to certain chemicals.

Remya stopped her work and looked a Whistler. "You where the one the vampires where keeping alive…so I guess you know who and what I am."

"Yes, I do….I also know that your father is one of the oldest vampires still 'living'. And he really wants you back."

"I know…but there is something more important to do right now, we can talk more later." Remya said as she when back to what she was doing.

Meanwhile upstairs Blade sat next to Tamika hold a cold rag on her forehead. 'She is still burning up' Blade though as rewetted the cloth. He watched her sleep and wandered what she was dreaming about. Then with out even knowing it Blade began to stare at Tamika's slender neck. He could hear the blood flowing there her veins. He moved closer and closer to her neck, he could feel his fangs growing longer; the blood lust was starting to take over.

"Lamia ut eram rex…" Tamika whispered softly.

Realizing what he was doing Blade quickly leaned back his seat and placed his head in his hands. 'I can't believe I let this happen' blade thought to him self. Getting to his feet he walked from the room and head toward his own room. Once there he shut the door behind and walked over to the refrigerator. Blade grabbed one of the vials filled with a blue liquid and took a syringe as well. He then strapped himself to a chair and injected himself with the serum. After the serum took affect, Blade removed the straps and went out the door of his room. He stood on the cat walk for a moment.

"We have visitors" Blade said then turned around and enter his room again.

Without warning Remya push Whistler to the ground as a ninja star hit the microscope that Whistler was looking in to. Remya stood back up with vampiric speed and drew two chrome sais with the blades on each one coated with silver. Ten more stars came flying through the air, which Remya deflected using her sais with grace and ease. Whistler reached under the table a pulled out a two barrel shotgun. Then seeing the one that was throwing the throwing stars, he opened fire but the figure was too quick and Whistler once again lost site of them. Then to lights where cut as Blade stepped out of his room in full battle gear. A female vampire with short brown hair dropped down beside Blade and struck at him with a scythe. Blade swiftly flipped out of the way as the scythe cut through the walkway causing part of it to collapse and sending Blade and the female vampire falling to the ground.

Meanwhile, Remya and Whistler where have some excitement of there own. Whistler continued to shoot at the vampire that was moving in the rafters, with no success. Remya was continuing to deflect the throwing stars, until James drop down beside her with his sword drawn. Remya block his sword with her two sais. They quickly backed away from each other and they charged at each other once again. Their clashed to together as they both attacked. Once again they both leaped backwards.

"You have improved a lot my dear sister." James uttered with a grin on his face.

"Don't call me that." Remya growled. She despised her family so much. She charged once again at James.

Meanwhile Blade was still fighting with the female vampire. She moved with speed that Blade had never seen before, he was barely able to lay a hit on her. After deflecting another attack Blade and the female vampire both leaped backwards and fell to one knee. Blade pressed his hand against the wound that lay in his side. Blood was oozing out slowly; he would not be able to last much longer if this kept up.

Then, just as Blade and the female vampire where about to attack each other again, just as Remya and James weapons clashed again and just as the vampire that was throwing the throwing stars landed right next to Whistler, an ear slipping scream was heard coming from the room in which Tamika lay, but the scream was not that of Tamika. A vampire burst forth from the wall instantly turning into dust. All eyes watched as a shadow stepped through the whole in the wall. There Tamika stood surrounded by a dark, black aura. The bandage that was once wrapped around her was gone and her wound was completely healed. Her eyes glowed a bloody crimson and two pick black dragon like wings rose up from be hide her raising her into the air. She slowly descended to the floor. The vampire that had dropped down next to Whistler turned around and charged at her.

"YOU BITCH!" he screamed as he lunged at Tamika with a saber, but it never touched her. Swiftly she moved out of the way of the saber. Then she drove her hand throw the vampire's chest and out the other side. Blood dripped from her hand as she held the vampires cold dead heart in her hand.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Notes:_**

if you do not know what a sais is they are what Electra uses (3 pronged knife thing)

Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!

I'am so sorry it took me so long to update up the past well year and a half I have been busy with school and Family matters. Plus the writers block did not help either.

I am true great full to all the reviews I got:

Calypso Maxwell: I under stand….my best friend is like that….even when she is signing someone's yearbook she will correct other people's spell and grammar……I is quite fun. I am so glad that I inspired someone .

war is overated : Thank you for your constructive criticism. I believe I only have like two swear words in this chapter. I tried to add more detail to this chapter as well.

And thank you to everyone else who reviewed.

I promise that it will not take a year to update to the next chapter. It will most likely be up by the end of June beginning of July…….I graduate high school on June 3 so I will have no more school work to worry about until August. So bare with me.

And once again Sorry!

3 of 3


	4. Ch 4: The Scroll of Eternal Shadows

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Blade or have anything to do with it.**

**Chapter 4: ****The Scroll of Eternal Shadows**

Rakshasas was sitting in his throne, drinking from a wine glass that was filled with crimson blood, when suddenly the lid on this Ancient chest that had been sitting in the far corner of the room covered but dust older than time it self burst open causing the chains which bound it shut to shatter into a million pieces. A Black aura rose from the chest and surrounded it. Rakshasas approached the chest with the wine glass still in his hand. His eyes opened wide glistening with delight as a sinister smile spread across his face as he saw what lay with in. What lay inside the chest was something as old as time its self. An ancient scroll pulsed within the chest and glowed a bloody crimson, this was the scroll of Hell. Rakshasas took it out and opened the scroll. Inside only some of the lines where glowing a bloody red:

_**Porta ut Abyssus ut eram quondam signum ero infractus ut cruor of key est spilled super signum. rutilus luna mos orior oriri ortus quod conicio orbis terrarum in eternus obscurum quod depths of Abyssus vadum spill continuo. Illud ut ago per obscurum of nox noctis coma fio sceptrum of universitas. unus quisnam est key est unus per Virus Cruor. unus ut has pennae of Niger eyes of Cruor , quod parvulus of rex of nox noctis quod a letalis left incommutabilis...**_

A wicked smile spread across Rakshasas' lips. "Finally it is time."

* * *

Blood dripped from her hand as she held the vampires cold dead heart. A wicked smile flashed across Tamika's face as she crushed the vampire's heart and he turned to dust. Blade, Whistler, James, and the other vampire watched in horror as the 'Demon' before them licked the vampire's blood from her hand. There was no emotion on Remya's face except for a small tear that trickled down it as she gazed upon her friend. James on the other hand smiled with the same wicked smile his father has as he watched Tamika savored every drop of the vampire's blood. Her crimson orbs then turned their attention to the others in the room. The female vampire who was fighting with Blade shook with horror as she stared into the glowing crimson orbs. 

"It can not be," and no sooner had those words left her mouth, Tamika lunged at the vampire but she was pulled out of the way by James at the last possible second and then they disappeared. Tamika growled in anger and then turned her attention back to the others. As she did her eyes stopped glowing and slowly closed. As she began to fall to the ground her wings retracted back into her back until only two wounds remained where they where.

Blade caught her right before she hit the ground. Remya ran over to her side with Whistler soon to follow.

"What the hell just happened?" Whistler asked with a little tension in his voice.

"Let's get her back to bed." Remya said with a concern filled voice. "Then I will explain all I know."

Without another word Blade picked Tamika up and carried her to a different room and put her in bed. While Blade did that Remya and Whistler began to straighten up the base. An hour passed before Blade rejoined them. He had gone outside a check the perimeter. Once he returned everything was almost back to normal except for the whole in the one wall.

"Now what was 'that'." Blade asked with out even looking at Remya.

"I … I don't want to believe it myself but this could mean the end of everything we know." She said softly as she took a seat on one of the stools next to the work bench.

"What do you mean?" Whistler asked.

Remya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at the two men. She spoke in a serious and some what fearful tone. "My father, the vampire Lord Rakshasas, the eldest of all the vampire elders, has the duty of protecting a certain scroll… The Scroll of Eternal Shadows….In which is written many prophecies which could lead to an unimaginable amount of death and destruction. There is one in there though that makes all the rest look like child's play."

"What does this have to do with what just happened?" Whistler interrupted politely.

"Let me finish and you will see." She said softly with a fake smile. Remya was scared. It was forbidden for outsiders to know about the scroll and even though she no longer followed the Vampire Nation she still felt fear when it came to the Scroll. "Like I said there is one that worst then all the rest put together. It is written in a dialect that is older then the world itself. It is know as the Tongue of Hell. Translated it says '**The Gate to Hell that was once sealed will be broken when the blood of the key is spilled over the seal. The red moon will rise and throw the world into eternal darkness and the depths of Hell shall spill forth. Those that live by the darkness of night stall become rules of world. The one who is the key is the one with Poisoned Blood. The one that has wings of Black, eyes of Blood, and the child of the king of the night and a mortal left unchanged.**'"

There was complete silence when Remya stopped had finished. Fear filled Whistlers eyes as did Blade's. Then after some more time past Blade finally broke the silence.

"How can you be sure that Tamika is the one the prophecy is speaking about and how do we even know that it is true?"

"I can't…but I know this for sure. She is not like you Blade. I have known her for 20 years now, and she has not aged a day… the thing is she can't remember her past at all. I found her wandering in the deserts of Egypt. Though it was strange."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what was strange was that around the same time my father had sent teams of workers there to search for something. That's when they found it; deep under the sands of Egypt they found the Gates of Hell." Remya finished and then looked up to the whole in the wall.

"That brother of your will waste no time in telling Rakshasas about what happened here. You better get someplace safe for you. It will be dawn I an hour." Whistler said.

"Don't need to worry about it. I have a lot of sunscreen and it does not look like you get an sun light in here anyway, so I think I will help you out, I am very good with my hands and I can fix Tamika's katana faster then you can anyway." Remya said with a little laugh. Her and Whistler went to work repairing everything that was damaged in the fight. Mean while Blade went up to check on Tamika. She lay on the bed sleeping peacefully. Blade left her room got his katana and his car keys.

"I am going to get some information." He said as he got into the car and ripped out of there.

Remya looked at Whistler with confusion. Whistler just shook his head and they went back to work.

* * *

James and the female vampire just made it into the sewers as the sun rose. A smile spread across James face as they walked through the sewer and the security when they where once again in his home. He enter his fathers throne room where Hallana was already waiting there with Rakashasas. James's grew even bigger when he saw what lay on the table in the middle of the room. Though it was not glowing as it was before the lines where still glowing blood red. James knelt down on the ground and lowered his head to the ground. 

"Father I am sorry. My team and I have failed to kill Blade and the traitor." James said softly.

"You disappoint me, James. They where the best we had and it should have been easy to destroy Blade and the rest see as how Remya's friend was still poisoned and injured. How did this happen." Lord Rakashasas slammed his fist down hard on the side of his throne causing the wine glass of blood the fall to the ground and shatter. "Now because of you we have lost our best tracker and we will never find the key!"

The smile on James' face grew as he stood up and faced his father. "You are wrong father, because it was the key her self that prevented us from doing the mission. It seems Remya's friend is more then what she appears. Tamika is the key. I saw her with my own eyes, just as the prophecy described. She had wings as black as night and her power was unimaginable."

"How did we not notice this before? We have seen her time after time." Hallana spook for the first time glaring at her brother.

"She is not like it all the time. As I made my escape I saw her turn back to her 'normal' form, and the power she showed was worthy of the vampire blood that is said to flow through her veins. It was then that the scroll came to life was it not." James said smiling at his father.

"Finally the time has come for the true rulers of this world to take there throne. Send word to the other Elders at once." Rakashasas yelled to one of the guards who then bowed and quickly left the room. "Now it is time to rest, for when night comes you my children will be in charge of capturing the key, and I will have to leave for Egypt and make the preparations."

Meanwhile as the sun rose high in the sky Blade raced through the city unknowing of the fate that was in store for them as soon as the sun set and the night took over.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update but hopefully I will have the next chaper up before Christmas. 


End file.
